


Something Pretty Gay [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Queer Themes, Sleep, Sleepiness, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed is out getting groceries and comes home to a pleasant surprise.





	Something Pretty Gay [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

I took the day off for my birthday. Besides, I had to go shopping today.

It's getting really hard, not having a vehicle of our own. But we do manage, though awkwardly.  
Marcellus is at work today, so he didn't get to come. It made me feel a little lonely, since this is the first time we haven't shopped together since before we were really together....

I can remember when we first went shopping, he was asking me for all these sweets and candies. He was like a child, and pouted like one too when he couldn't have them.  
Then, when I allowed him to stay home the first time, he had trashed the place with drinking buddies. Also quite like a child.

I shook my head with a sigh, as I pulled up to the checking counter. It's hard to believe it's the same man, sometimes. He's changed so much.  
Though, his appetite hasn't... but I definitely can't say I mind. I love to feed him. 

I paid and left with my bags to wait at the bus station.

I arrived home later than I had planned. It seemed like the whole day was stolen away from me.  
I quickly put the groceries away, and went to the bedroom to put my coat away.

There he was, curled up on the bed.  
He had managed to get a bow around himself, with his hands tied behind his back. Drool dripped around the ball gag in his mouth, and his snores around it gave away the fact he was sleeping under that blindfold.  
He had taken work off for my birthday, and had planned to surprise me.

I had to smile.

Gently, I untied him and undid the ball gag. Slipping the blindfold over his dark, fluffy hair, I kissed him on his forehead. He gave a sleepy grunt and curled up tighter, now that he was free to do so.  
A nap seemed like a good idea.


End file.
